Mikos vs Seishis
by Mizu No Musume
Summary: “Girl turns boy down and boy turns girl down” caused the huge competition between a group of girls and a group of boys. It’s boys against girls & girls against boys. Love turned to hate…will hate be turned back to love?
1. Rejections

**MIKOS VS SEISHIS**

Summary: "Girl turns boy down and boy turns girl down" caused the huge competition between a group of girls and a group of boys. It's boys against girls & girls against boys. Love turned to hate…will hate be turned back to love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase owns them.

A/N: I just want to write something with a total different setting to my other story. I have nothing much to say but review :)

**Chapter One: Rejections**

It was Friday…Home economics class…

"Dekita!" Miaka said to her group mates: Tamahome and Hahm Si-Fan.

"Let your group mates rate your work." The teacher said.

They first tasted Tamahome's baked cake and it tasted fine. Then they moved to Si-Fan's cake and it tasted amazingly great. It was Miaka's turn and Si-Fan took the first slice.

"How is it…?" Miaka asked, not sure her cake was good enough.

"It's good…" Si-Fan said though her face turned obviously blue.

Then Tamahome took the next slice. At the taste of the cake, Tamahome almost spitted it all out. Not wanting to embarrass Miaka, he ran to the bathroom.

"…Tamahome…" Miaka whispered to herself.

By the end of the day, Takiko met up with her friend, Suzuno.

"Where's Miaka?" Takiko asked.

"Miaka went to find Tamahome. She's planning to confess her feelings to him." Suzuno said.

"Oh yeah, you're right. What about Yui?" Takiko asked.

"Suboshi called her for some reason. Yui also asked if we could tell Nakago that she will be late for their..uhm…date." Suzuno said.

"I see." Takiko said.

"Let's go study in my house. By the time we're done with our homework, those two will be home. Since it's Friday, let's go shopping or something with Yui and Miaka." Suzuno suggested.

"Aren't you going to have a date with Tatara?" Takiko asked.

"He talked to me and asked if we could move our date for today to tomorrow since it's is Suboshi's birthday. I think he and his friends are going to celebrate Suboshi's birthday. A girlfriend should be giving her boyfriend some time with his friends to, right?" Suzuno said.

---Suboshi and Yui---in the classroom---

"Yui, I've been in love with you for years. Will you give me a chance and go out with me?" Suboshi asked.

"I can't. I am already going out with someone else." Yui said.

"I see."

"Well, I have to go now. I'll see you at school."

---Tamahome and Miaka---in the rooftop---

"Tamahome…Atashi…Atashi…Tamahome no koto ga suki desu…" Miaka stammered, blushing heavily.

"Sumanai, Miaka, I already like Si-Fan. Ore no koto akiramero. Don't waste your time crying, instead, _practice your baking skills_." Tamahome said then he left.

Tears started streaming down Miaka's face as she ran home. For two long hours, Miaka cried in her room, not bothering to do her homework.

RRRRNG! Gathering all her energy left, Miaka stood up and took her cellphone from her bag.

"Moshi moshi…" Miaka greeted.

"Miaka? How did it go? Miaka! Are you crying!" Yui asked.

"Yui…" Miaka said as she began to cry again.

"I'll go there right now. Wait for me." Yui said then she hanged the phone and rushed to Miaka's house.

After fifteen minutes, Yui came to Miaka's room. Miaka told her what happened and Yui comforted her.

---Rimudo, Tatara, Tamahome and Suboshi---at Suboshi's house---

"Tamahome, where were you?" Tatara asked.

"Miaka called me and confessed her feelings for me." Tamahome said plainly.

"And?" Rimudo asked

"I turned her down." Tamahome said simply.

"Like how?" Rimudo asked, knowing his friend could be mean when it comes to confessions of love.

"I wanted her to forget me easily! If I try to be nice, she won't give up on me and she'll be hurt all the more!" Tamahome exclaimed defensively.

"I knew it, Tamahome." Rimudo said.

"Well anyway, Suboshi, where do you want to go?" Tatara asked.

"I don't want to go anywhere." Suboshi said lifelessly.

"Suboshi, it's your birthday. We should be celebrating not mourning. What happened?" Rimudo asked.

"Yui rejected me." Suboshi said.

"That's not a very nice birthday gift." Tamahome said.

"Don't let rejection ruin your birthday." Rimudo said.

But Suboshi didn't listen to them. He remained silent while his friends tried to talk about something else to make him forget the rejection incident. They tried all sorts of things to lighten up Suboshi's mood but to no avail. Tamahome and Rimudo began to get angry at Yui for ruining their friend's birthday.

Back in Miaka's room…

RRRRNG!

"I'll get it for you." Yui said as she reached for Miaka's phone. "Moshi moshi?"

"Yui!" a voice exclaimed.

"Suzuno?" Yui asked.

"We were calling your phone but no one was answering. Takiko and I were planning to ask if you and Miaka want to go shopping, Karaoke or something since it's Friday. How did you date with Nakago go?" Suzuno asked.

"It's fine, it went alright. I'm at Miaka's house. I left my cellphone, sorry…Anyway, I was worried about Miaka. She's in a horrible state right now…and she's really depressed." Yui said.

"Oh why? Is she okay? Well, we'll just go there." Suzuno said.

"Okay." Yui said as they hanged up.

Takiko and Suzuno rushed to Miaka's house. When they got there, they went straight to Miaka's room.

"Miaka!" Takiko called.

Yui told them the whole story with every detail.

"How mean can he get! Yeah, can't he say it a little nicer?" Takiko exclaimed.

"What has Miaka's cooking and baking got to do with all that? Why did he have to include that? Why did he have to insult Miaka?" Suzuno said, outraged.

"I know. He could have turned her down _without_ insulting her." Yui said furiously.

The next day, it was Suzuno and Tatara's date…

"You're so silent today. Tell me what is bugging you?" Tatara asked.

"Miaka…Tamahome turned her down horribly." Suzuno said.

"Tamahome was just trying to make it easier for her to accept. He knew if he becomes to nice, Miaka wont give up on him and will get hurt all the more."

"He didn't make it any easier for Miaka…he hurt her more than she can bear!"

"He didn't mean it that way!"

"Well that's the effect of what he did! You cannot change that!"

"Yui turned Suboshi down!" Tatara said furiously.

"Don't change the subject, Tatara!"

"It was Suboshi's birthday she ruined his day!"

"She can't help it! She's already got a boyfriend!" Suzuno reasoned out angrily.

"Why does she have to turn him down on his birthday!"

"Why can't you understand!"

"No, why can't _you_ understand!"

"You asked me what's bothering me and now you're angry when I told you the truth!"

"It's _our_ date! Don't ruin our date by not talking to me the whole time just because of _other_ people's business!" Tatara exclaimed.

"Miaka is no stranger to me! She's like a sister to me so don't you dare talk about her like that!"

"I didn't say she was a stranger–"

"You just said she's 'other people'! I'm not going to argue with you anymore! You're talking ridiculously and absurdly!"

"You think I am saying nonsense! Fine! Maybe we were never meant for each other!"

"Fine! I will regret going out with you!" Suzuno said as she stood up and ran back home.

Dictionary:

Dekita: done

Tamahome no koto ga suki desu: I like you (Tamahome)

Sumanai: Sorry

Ore no koto akiramero: Give up on me

Moshi moshi: hello

A/N: Tell me if I forgot to translate anything. The next chapter will follow if I receive reviews.

hope you like the story

**_mizu no musume_**


	2. Sparks of Anger

**MIKOS VS SEISHIS**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase owns them.

A/N: Aww…Suzuno and Tatara broke up for the sake of their friends :( Please review :)

Thanks for the reviews:

_Silver Pain_ – I can also get really hyper sometimes…hehe…

_BlueMeteorGirl_ – Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

_Frostbite Wings_ – Tamahome turned Miaka down because he simply doesn't love or like her. He already likes Hahm Si-Fan. Nakago is Yui's boyfriend. Suzuno is Tatara's ex-girlfriend and a friend of Miaka, Yui and Takiko.

**Chapter Two: Sparks of Anger**

Suzuno couldn't tell her friends about her break up with Tatara because she feared that they would blame themselves.

---Monday---

Suzuno and Tatara didn't seat together during homeroom and chemisty class. During break time, Suzuno went to the school's back gate and cried. It was the only place that the student hardly ever visit. She didn't know she was followed by Takiko, Miaka and Yui.

"I'll talk to her." Takiko said as she left Miaka and Yui hiding behind the corner.

"Suzuno…" Takiko called.

"Takiko!" Suzuno exclaimed.

"If something is bothering you, why don't you tell us?" Takiko asked.

"I couldn't!" Suzuno cried.

Back with Miaka and Yui, Rimudo suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Rimudo!" Yui exclaimed.

"Shhh." Rimudo said.

"Takiko, I broke up with Tatara…We had a huge fight. When I told him about Tamahome and Miaka…he began arguing about Yui turning Suboshi down on his birthday…!" Suzuno cried.

"Oh my…" Takiko exclaimed.

"I don't want Miaka and Yui to blame themselves for the break up…" Suzuno said.

Upon hearing this Rimudo quickly went to find Tatara. Tatara was with Tamahome and Suboshi, trying to chill out – they're all in a bad mood.

"Tatara, I saw Suzuno by the back gate, crying." Rimudo said.

"Oh yeah…let her cry as much as she wants" Tatara said.

"Did you break up with her?" Tamahome asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter. Let's not bother to talk about nonsense stuff." Tatara said, trying to show that he doesn't care.

"You know anything about Suzuno is not nonsense to you." Tamahome said.

"She's no longer my girlfriend so I don't care about her anymore." Tatara said, trying to close the matter.

"Did you break up because of me?" Suboshi asked.

"Enough of Suzuno." Tatara said.

"Tatara, was it because of me!" Suboshi asked demandingly.

"You want to know? Partly yeah…but she mostly complained about Miaka getting hurt." Tatara said.

"Go back to her, Tatara. Tell her I won't hurt Miaka's feelings anymore." Tamahome said.

During Calculus class, the teacher said that the class must split into two groups: girls versus boys. Tatara noticed that Suzuno's eyes were all red from crying. Both groups were determined to win. There was an atmosphere of hatred between Tatara and Suzuno. Being the class' top students, Suzuno and Tatara were chosen to represent their group. Yui, seeing Suzuno's determination, decided to help her. Nakago, not wanting to compete with his girlfriend, did not help his group at all. With Yui's help, Suzuno was able to finish the math sheets before Tatara did.

"Girls are done, they win." The teacher announced.

"Yay!" Takiko said as she and Miaka hugged each other in joy.

During lunch time, Tamahome searched for Miaka and found her by the lockers alone. Out of curiosity, Rimudo, Tatara and Suboshi followed him from a distance.

"Miaka." Tamahome called, cornering Miaka between him and the lockers.

"Tamahome!" Miaka exclaimed in fright.

"Go out with me, Miaka, and tell Suzuno to go back to Tatara." Tamahome said, trying his best to sound as sweet has possible.

"No, Miaka. He'll just hurt your feelings and besides I am not going back to Tatara." Suzuno said firmly as she, Takiko and Yui approached them.

"Keh, have it your way. I was doing this for you and Tatara anyway." Tamahome said as he left.

After lunch they headed for their next class: physical education. Since Tatara and Suzuno were lovers, they took the same classes. Suzuno's friends wanted to stick with her and so did Tatara's friends.

"We're going to have a competition with the boys' best whip fighter today. Gambatte, Yui." The teacher said as she handed Yui a whip.

"Hai." Yui said.

There was no doubt that Suboshi was the boys' best whip fighter. His skills at using whips are legendary. One of the reasons why he was attracted to Yui was because she was also skilled at whips and was almost a match for him. So the match began with Yui and Suboshi trying to attack each other with their whips. Of course they were both wearing protection to avoid getting injured. More than a couple of times had their whips twisted together and got tangled. Suboshi started moving faster…too fast for Yui to catch up. It was then when Suboshi saw the chance. His whip coiled itself around Yui's body causing her to fall over. And so the boys won. Nakago came and helpedYui up then he hugged her tightly as though trying to say, "It's okay.". This sight really pissed Suboshi.

"I'm sorry…" Yui apologized to her friends.

"Yui, you did your best. Don't apologize to us!" Miaka said.

Later in the evening, Takiko went to Suzuno's house to check on her. Suzuno assured her that she is okay and there is no need to worry. After talking to Suzuno, Takiko decided to go back home. She was deep in thoughts that she didn't notice a car rushing towards her. It was the car's beeping that called her attention…but it was already too late. Suddenly she felt someone grabbed her by the waist, out of the car's way.

"What were you doing!" someone asked.

Looking at her life saver, she recognized him: Rimudo.

"Gomen nasai…" Takiko stammered.

"What are you doing out here this late at night!" Rimudo asked.

"I was on my way home from Suzuno's house."

"Go home quickly then. It's dangerous to be out late at night."

"Arigatou…" Takiko said as she stood up.

"We're still mad at your group." Rimudo said as Takiko left.

The next day, they had a naginata and martial arts competition. Takiko and Miaka were both getting ready for the match. So the naginata match began with Takiko as the girls' representative and Rimudo as the boys'. The sounds of Rimudo and Takiko's naginata collision were like a rhythm. Hit, dodge, hit, dodge, hit, block, hit, block… Rimudo once tried to attack Takiko. She was able to dodge and Rimudo's naginata landed on her clothing instead, riping a part of it. The next attack was made by Takiko and this time she succeeded hitting Rimudo's naginata hard enough to cause it to fly out of Rimudo's grip. The girls won the naginata match.

"Kyah! Takiko!" Yui cheered.

"Okay, next is martial arts!" the teachers announced.

"Gambatte, Miaka." Takiko said.

"Get them, Tamahome." Suboshi said.

Tamahome and Miaka got ready and took their positions. Punch, dodge, kick, block, punch, block, kick, dodge… Miaka saw her chance and punched Tamahome and at the same time Tamahome kicked her ankle lightly to make her lose her balance. Miaka did lose her balance and fell on her back. After the teacher declared that the boys won, Tamahome helped Miaka up and went back to his friends.

"Nice, Tamahome." Tatara said.

"Aa, thanks." Tamahome said.

After school their principal came to their classroom.

"Student Council elections will be coming. Those who are interested to run for president, vice-president, secretary or treasurer, please see me after school tomorrow." The principal said.

"You are now dismissed." The teacher said.

As the students started packing up, Takiko, Suzuno, Miaka and Yui gathered together.

"Are you guys interested to join the student council?" Suzuno asked.

"Of course, we're not afraid of them." Yui said firmly.

"Let's talk about this later then. Whose house? Keisuke's friends are coming to our house today so…" Miaka asked.

"Let's go to my house then." Takiko said.

So they headed for Takiko's house while Tatara and his friends stayed at school. Upon hearing that Yui and her friends are running the Student Council, Suboshi and his friends also decided to run for the Student Council.

"Okaeri nasai, Lady Takiko." A servant greeted as he opened the gate for them.

They all sat on the sofas and began to chat.

"I saw Rimudo lastnight." Takiko said.

"You did? You never told us you were going out!" Suzuno exclaimed.

"No, no, no! We aren't going out. I was on my way home from your house last night when a car came rushing towards me. Well…he saved me." Takiko said.

"Aww." Miaka said.

"Miaka, it's not 'aww'! You know what he said when I left? He said, 'We're still mad at your group.'" Takiko said.

"Keh, we know that." Yui said.

"Well anyway, we better decide who will be who for the student council." Miaka said.

"Who will be our candidate for president?" Yui asked

"Takiko, I suggest." Suzuno said.

"Eh!" Takiko exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's a great a idea. Takiko, please." Miaka pleaded.

"Eh? O…Okay…" Takiko said.

"Vice-president." Yui said.

"Why don't you go, Miaka?" Suzuno asked.

"Okay…" Miaka replied.

"For secretary, why don't you go, Suzuno?" Yui asked.

"What about you?" Suzuno asked.

"I'll be the treasurer." Yui said.

"Okay, that's cool." Takiko said.

The next day after school, all eight of them went to attend the Student Council candidacy meeting. Rimudo and Takiko were both running for president. Tatara and Miaka were running for vice-president. Tamahome and Suzuno were running for secretary while Suboshi and Yui were running for treasurer.

"Suzuno, do you mind if we change positions? Like you run for vice-president and I'll run for secretary. So I can compete with Tamahome." Miaka said.

"I love your idea, Miaka." Suzuno said.

And so Suzuno and Miaka switched position.

"You have to appeal to the students. That will be tomorrow." The principal said.

Dictionary:

Gambatte: good luck/do your best

Hai: yes

Gomen nasai: sorry

Arigatou: thank you

Naginata: a spear-like weapon

Okaeri nasai: welcome home (kinda)

A/N: Tell me if I forgot to translate anything. The next chapter will follow if I receive reviews.

hope you like the story

**_mizu no musume_**


	3. More Victories and Losses

**MIKOS VS SEISHIS**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase owns them.

A/N: It's girls versus boys! Oooooohhhh! Who will be the president! KYAY! Please review :) _My story might have grammatical and spelling errors, sorry about that._

Thanks for the reviews:

_Silver Pain_ – I'm sorry about the tenses. I tend to make lots of mistakes when it comes to that.

_Lavender Wings_ – You're a weirdo, sis!

_Frostbite Wings_ – Sis, you make me laugh. I know you had a trouble reading the previous chapter, sorry about that.

_Callani and Cindy_ – I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter Three: More Victories and Losses **

The next day…

"Here are the candidates for the Student Council election. First party…running for president: Rimudo; for vice-president: Tatara; for secretary: Tamahome and for treasurer: Suboshi." The principal said then he gave the microphone to Rimudo, who took it.

"Okay, I'm Rimudo Roun. If we win the election, we promise you more school activities and service. Trips all over Japan will be one of them, bonfires, camping, hiking and parties. We will do our best to make this school year enjoyable and memorable. Please vote for us. Thanks." Rimudo said then he gave the microphone back.

"Okay, that was Rimudo, Tatara, Tamahome and Suboshi. Let's move on to the next party. Running for president: Takiko; for vice-president: Suzuno; for secretary: Miaka and for treasurer: Yui." The principal introduced and gave the microphone to Takiko.

"I'm Takiko Okuda, running for the position of president. It's kind of funny saying this but anyway, if you vote for us, better attention will be given to the students' needs. We will have overseas trips, swimming, stargazing, JS prom and banquets. If there problems or suggestions we will gladly discuss it with you. Thank you and I hope you vote us – straight." Takiko said. She gave the microphone back and joined her friends.

"Thanks Ms. Okuda. Okay, the next party is…"

After two weeks of getting familiar with the candidates, the students were asked to vote.

"You will find out the results by tomorrow morning." The principal said.

"I hope we'll win. Good luck everyone" Yui said to her friends.

"Takiko…I'm hungry." Miaka said.

"Let's eat then!" Takiko suggested.

"Again!" Yui asked.

"Where do you want to eat, Miaka?" Suzuno asked.

The next day, there was a whole-school gathering.

"Good morning, I guess you can tell why I called for a school gathering: Student Council results!" the principal began. "Okay, come up on the stage as I call your name. Here are this year's officers. For treasurer: Yui, for secretary: Miaka, for vice-president: Tatara and lastly, for president: Rimudo."

Yui, Miaka, Tatara and Rimudo stood up as their friends clapped for them. Nakago gave Yui a hug later on, causing Suboshi to get jealous and angry again.

"Congratulations to all of you. Oh and an announcement: sports season has come. If anyone is interested, just sign up. That's all, thank you." The principal said.

Later in the evening, the four girls had a party at Yui's house.

"Miaka, good job! You beat Tamahome!" Takiko congratulated.

"Thanks." Miaka said, smiling.

"Hey what if we try out for cheerleading? Let's show those guys that we're not going to lose to them easily." Yui suggested.

"Yeah!" Suzuno agreed.

Meanwhile, Rimudo, Tatara, Tamahome and Suboshi also gathered at Rimudo's house to celebrate.

"Are you okay, Suboshi? It's just one loss. We still have more chances to win over them." Rimudo said.

"Like soccer. We can join soccer and watch those girls' faces drop in awe." Tamahome said, not really bothered that he lost to Miaka.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…Nakago…" Suboshi answered.

"Suboshi, we won the positions for president and vice-president. Our victory is the group's victory. Don't mind Nakago." Tatara said.

So Suboshi's group joined soccer and Yui's group joined cheerleading. It was not hard for Yui's group to get in the cheerleading. Yui was a popular student at school and no one dared cross her or her friends except for Suboshi's group, who were once close to Yui's group. Hahm Si-Fan also joined cheerleading, much to Miaka's dismay.

One day, while the girls were practicing their cheerleading dance, Rimudo, Tatara, Tamahome and Suboshi happened to pass by the cheerleading room. Rimudo took a glanced at the cheerleaders and saw Takiko, who turned around and caught Rimudo staring at her. She blushed when she saw him standing by the door, looking at her.

"Rimudo! What are you doing? Soccer practice will be starting soon. Don't be late!" Tamahome called.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Rimudo said as he took his eyes off Takiko and followed Tamahome to the soccer field.

Suboshi was running around the field to warm up when someone grabbed him. It was Nakago.

"Stay away from _my_ girlfriend!" Nakago commanded. He dropped Suboshi and went away.

"Suboshi! You okay? What did he say?" Tatara asked.

"Nothing, he told me to stay away from his girlfriend." Suboshi replied.

"Are you going to?"

"No, of course not. It's not like I'm gonna listen to that…never mind. But I _won't _stay away from Yui."

"We better get on with the practice. Our first game is coming up."

"You're right."

Later in the evening, Yui had a date with Nakago.

"Nakago, first soccer game is approaching. We're gonna have to cheer for the soccer players." Yui said as Nakago put his arms around her.

"I'll come and watch you." Nakago said.

"Really!" Yui asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Nakago said and then kissed Yui.

So the game came and everyone was getting ready for the first games. The soccer players positioned themselves on the field and the cheerleaders stayed by the side of the field, cheering for the players. Yui scanned everyone's faces, looking for Nakago as the game began. It wasn't a really tough game. The opposing team didn't seem to have practiced at all. The game was ended with Rimudo kicking the ball to save the opposing team from scoring. The team gathered in joy as Rimudo glanced at the cheerleaders, catching Takiko looking directly at him. Rimudo smiled at her, shocking the blushing Takiko. Suzuno and Tatara totally avoided each other.

"Yui, did you find Nakago?" Suzuno asked.

"He…he…he didn't come at all…" Yui said, trying to stop her tears from streaming down her face.

"Aww, Yui. I bet there's a big reason behind it. We'll ask him about it." Suzuno said as she gave her best friend a hug.

Miaka searched the crowd for Tamahome. There, she saw him: walking towards Hahm Si-Fan.

"You did a great job, omedetou!" Si-Fan said.

"Thanks to your cheering skills, it kept me alert." Tamahome said, smiling at Si-Fan.

Flood of jealousy filled Miaka's heart as she watched them flirt with each other. Miaka returned to her friends and told them that she will be going straight home. Yui went to Nakago's house, which was only a couple of blocks away from school while Suzuno walked home. Tatara and Suboshi went home together while Tamahome went on a date with Si-Fan. After changing clothes, Rimudo started to walk home when he saw Takiko walking a little ahead of him, alone.

"Takiko!" Rimudo called.

Takiko turned around and saw Rimudo. "Rimudo!" Takiko gasped as she stopped to let Rimudo catch up with her.

"How's Suzuno doing?"

"She's still upset with Tatara and really determined to beat him at any point."

"Miaka?"

"She went straight home today. She got really upset when Si-Fan joined cheerleading."

"Yui?"

"Still seeing Nakago…She's not interested to compete with Suboshi."

"You?"

"I'm fine, been around, helping and comforting my friends."

"Yeah…ever since that day…our groups had stopped hanging out together."

"Yeah, I miss those times." Takiko said and sighed.

"I'm not mad at you, Takiko." Rimudo assured her.

"I'm not either." Takiko said, smiling at him.

Meanwhile, Yui had arrived at Nakago's house. Unfortunately, Nakago wasn't at home so she asked his mother to tell Nakago to call her when he returns home. That evening, Nakago called Yui.

"Yui? My mother said you wanted me to call you." Nakago said.

"Nakago! You told me you will be at the game today." Yui accused.

"Oh…I'm sorry, it was traffic…"

"_Traffic_! You live _only_ two blocks away from school! Why do you need a car!"

"Ah…you caught me…I am terribly sorry, Yui. I simply forgot…I forgot that today was the day."

"You forgot! So where were you the whole day then!"

"I went to buy something, that's all."

"For the whole day!"

"Yeah, for the whole day. Look, Yui, I'm really sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you. Please forgive me. I _promise_ I'll come to the next game."

"You will? You promise?"

"Yes, my Yui, I _promise_."

Dictionary:

Omedetou: congratulations

A/N: More competitions! Ha! Tell me if I forgot to translate anything. The next chapter will follow if I receive reviews.

hope you like the story

**_mizu no musume_**


	4. Heartbroken

**MIKOS VS SEISHIS**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase owns them.

A/N: I'm really sorry everyone. I had been busy with school and had no time to type up my story. Please review :) _My story might have grammatical and spelling errors, sorry about that._

Thanks for the reviews:

_Lavender Wings_ – You've never seen Nakago act like that, keh, you barely saw the series, sis.

_Frostbite Wings_ – Si-Fan is a classmate of Tamahome, Miaka etc.

_aNiMe-AzN-aNgEl_ – I have no plan to include all the seishis that's why they're not in the story. There are twenty-eight of them!

_Twilight Amarathine_ – There is a reason behind why Nakago is so passionate.

_Lavender-Stone_ – Woah! Thanks by the way for the reviews :) I'm glad you like it.

_Ai no miko500_ – Thanks :) and nice name!

**Chapter Four: Heartbroken **

A week has passed and a rumor spread thoughout the entire school: Tamahome's going out with Si-Fan. The rumors were true and Miaka had witnessed this herself. It was during one lunch time when Miaka was on her way to the cafeteria. A shocking scene had caused her to stop in her tracks: Tamahome was in a corner, kissing Si-Fan. The scene hurt Miaka so much that she dashed away, not even bothering where she was going. Lucky for her, Yui saw her running and chased after her.

"Miaka!" Yui called, panting as she caught up with the crying Miaka. Holding Miaka by the shoulders, she asked, "What happened?"

"Tamahome's going out with her!" Miaka cried as she hugged Yui tightly.

"That's just a rumor, Miaka."

"Yes and the rumors are true…I saw them kissing just now…"

Yui, finding no words to say, just hugged her friend back. After a few moments, Yui and Miaka went to the cafeteria to join Takiko and Suzuno, who were already eating. They, of course, were curious of what had happened and Yui told them what Miaka had just witnessed.

"Aww, Miaka, ignore them. The game is coming up and you don't want to cheering with puffy eyes, do you?" Takiko said, trying to get Miaka's mind off Tamahome.

Right after Takiko had said this, Yui noticed Nakago approaching their table. Yui smiled at him as he kissed her cheek.

"Yui, I'm sorry to say but I can't go to the game this Saturday." Nakago said apologetically as he knelt before his girlfriend.

"Why?" Yui asked.

"I have a lot projects to do this weekend. I hope you can forgive me for this."

"Okay…" Yui said with a sigh.

"Thank you, my love." Nakago said as he reached up and kissed Yui then left.

Watching Nakago and Yui just hurt Suzuno for some reason. Although she denied it to herself before, there no denying now. She really missed Tatara so much that she felt like she was ready to give up her pride to have him back. Takiko notice this and gave Suzuno a hug. Just as they were hugging, Rimudo stopped by their table.

"Rimudo?" Takiko asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I can ask you to walk around with me." Rimudo said.

Takiko looked at her friends who nodded in approval.

"Go, Takiko. We'll be fine." Suzuno said.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Takiko said.

Takiko stood up as Rimudo took her hand and led her out of the cafeteria.

The game came and Nakago really didn't come. This soccer game was more challenging than the previous one. Suboshi's team would score but the opposing team would always catch up. The game ended with Tamahome scoring into the goal, bringing victory to the team. Right after being congratulated by his teammates and coaches, Tamahome walked towards the cheerleaders and approached Si-Fan. Si-Fan smiled at him and he kissed Si-Fan. Jealousy filled Miaka and Suzuno sensed this. She pulled Miaka from the view and comforted her. Soon after, Yui and Takiko joined them.

"Rimudo's asked me to hang out with him this afternoon. He wants to celebrate their victory with me." Takiko said, sounding as though she was asking permission from her friends.

"You should go then, unless you don't want to." Suzuno said.

"Is it okay with you guys?" Takiko asked.

"Yeah, it's okay." Yui said.

Takiko smiled and then turned around to look for Rimudo. Suzuno, Miaka and Yui went home after changing clothes while Takiko hanged out with Rimudo. By the end of the day, Rimudo brought Takiko to a park. They sat on a bench and Takiko just remained silent as Rimudo stared at her for several minutes. Then after moments of staring at Takiko, Rimudo bent over her and kissed her softly.

"I love you, Takiko." Rimudo said gently.

Takiko smiled at him but the smile soon faded. "We can't. Our groups are fighting against each other." Takiko said as she sighed deeply, not noticing the tear that fell from her eye.

Rimudo wiped her tear and said, "It's okay. I will wait for you even if it'll take forever."

It was Monday again and they were all called for a school assembly.

"We have a few announcements to make. Let us call our Student Council President, Rimudo Roun." The principal said as Rimudo stood up from his seat and went up the stage.

"Okay, soccer and cheerleading season is almost over. We will have our last soccer game this coming weekend, cheerleading tournament the following weekend and soccer tournament two weeks from now. We are encouraging you to watch and cheer for the school. Thank you." Rimudo said as he handed the microphone back to the principal.

The week went by pretty fast. Miaka was trying to avoid Tamahome and Si-Fan as much as possible. On the day before the soccer game, Miaka bumped into Si-Fan. It was break time and Miaka hadn't eaten any breakfast yet so she went to the cafeteria to buy some food. Upon arriving at the cafeteria, she saw a bowl of her favourite ramen on the counter from a distance. There was only one left and she knew she had to get it before anyone does. Just as she was about to reach the counter, a girl took the last ramen, much to Miaka's dismay. To worsen the situation, Miaka noticed that it was her love rival, Si-Fan. Si-Fan struggled to split up her wooden chopsticks with one hand since her other hand was holding the bowl or ramen. She looked around and saw Miaka.

"Miaka, can you help me here? I can't do it with one hand." Si-Fan said innocently as she held out the chopsticks for Miaka.

Miaka just stood there, trying to decide whether she should help this girl who stole the love of her life and her food. Why should she help her? And how dare she ask for Miaka's help? She was the girl who caused Tamahome to turn Miaka down.

"Miaka, can you hear me? I need help here." Si-Fan repeated sweetly.

"I'm not your slave. Ask you beloved Tamahome to do that for you." Miaka said angrily as she glared at Si-Fan.

Seeing no point of staying in the cafeteria (since Si-Fan took her ramen), Miaka left the troubled Si-Fan.

The next day was the last soccer game. Soccer players and cheerleaders are preparing to say good bye to the soccer and cheerleading season. 'The last game had to be perfect.' That was what everyone had in mind. So the awaited game began. Soccer players did their part and so did the cheerleaders. During one of the breaks, Nakago called Yui.

"Yui, I'm terribly sorry but I can't come to the game today. I'm really sorry." Nakago said over the phone.

Yui wanted to say, "You never came anyway." But she controlled her patience and said, "It's okay."

"Thank you, my love. I love you. See you at school." Nakago said as Yui hanged up.

'If you love me you'll do anything to be able to come to the game.' Yui thought as she threw her cellphone into her bag.

Everything was going on perfectly until the end of the first half of the game. A guy from the opposing team tried to kick the flying soccer ball up in the air but only ended up missing the ball and kicking Tatara's face instead. Tatara fell over with blood coming out of his mouth. The soccer players stopped when they saw this happen while the coaches rushed to Tatara's side. Suzuno wore a horrified look on her face as she rushed towards the center of the field where Tatara laid injured. She squeezed her way to him, not caring if she had pushed people aside. She knelt by his side and Tatara looked at her weakly.

"…Suzuno…" Tatara muttered then lost consciousness.

The coaches called an ambulance and Tatara was brought to the nearest hospital. The game was then cancelled. The next day, Suzuno visited Tatara at the hospital.

"Tatara, you have a visitor." The nurse said as she opened the door.

In came Suzuno, shocking Tatara. The nurse left and Tatara had no other company but Rimudo.

"I was just wondering how you are doing…" Suzuno began nervously.

"Go home." Tatara said fiercely.

His words felt like daggers that pierced Suzuno's heart. Suzuno turned around and left the room, crying.

"Why did you say that? Even if you have broken up, don't you still have a little bit of feelings for her? Have you become numb and heartless?" Rimudo asked.

"No, I didn't want her to see me like this: weak and injured." Tatara answered.

"It didn't sound like that. You've hurt her, you know."

Suzuno ran back home, convinced that Tatara had no longer feelings for her. Meanwhile, Takiko, Miaka and Yui were walking around town. They passed by the school and saw Suboshi, Tamahome and Si-Fan at the gate. Tamahome saw them and smirked at Miaka. Then he kissed Si-Fan all of a sudden while watching Miaka's reaction. Yui glared at Tamahome and led Miaka away. When they were about five blocks away from school Suboshi came out from a corner, almost scaring the three girls to death.

"Suboshi!" Takiko exclaimed.

"I want to tell you I'm sorry for what he did to you. I saw everything that happened a while ago and if there is something I can do to help." Suboshi said as he looked straight at Miaka.

"What are you talking about?" Yui asked.

"My name is Amiboshi. I am Suboshi's older twin brother." Amiboshi said.

"Twin! I never knew Suboshi had a twin." Miaka said.

"Our parents are divorced. I stay with our father and Suboshi stays with our mother. I came to check on my younger brother and happened to witness what he and his friend did to you." Amiboshi explained.

"Suboshi didn't do anything. It was Tamahome." Miaka said.

Amiboshi ignored what Miaka said and asked, "May I know your names?"

"I'm Takiko, they are Miaka and Yui." Takiko said as she pointed at her friends.

"Thank you. I will be going to your school from monday but only for two weeks. It's like a trial school. I will be going back to France with my father in two weeks." Amiboshi said.

They chatted with Amiboshi for a while until they had to go. Later in the afternoon, they visited Suzuno to find her crying in her room. Suzuno explained everything that happened at the hospital.

"Argh! Why is he so mean to you!" Yui exclaimed.

"I don't know." Suzuno replied.

Before the three girls left, Yui told Suzuno what Tamahome did to Miaka as they were passing by the school. All four of them had made a promise to keep each other updated and this promise had kept them together.

Dictionary:

Ramen: Japanese noodle

A/N: More heartbreaking scenes…sniff Tell me if I forgot to translate anything. The next chapter will follow if I receive reviews.

hope you like the story

**_mizu no musume_**


End file.
